This invention relates to the field of variable orientation display structures. In particular, the invention relates to a self-righting display assembly with an articulated mounting structure that permits the direction of a display to be varied about at least two orthogonal axes, thereby allowing the display to be oriented at any angle with respect to the vertical or horizontal planes to which it attaches.
There are at least two prior art clocks that allow the orientation of the clock to be varied and can be attached to a mounting surface. These systems include the “clock with holder” disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,402 to Kallinke et al. and the “flex-clock with clip/stand,” model nos. FLCLC/S.
Kallinke discloses a clock fixed within a housing that is variably positioned between the arms of a V-shaped yoke. The inner surfaces of the yoke arms include a plurality of protrusions in the form of small detents and recesses that are adapted to engage corresponding recesses and detents, respectively, on the periphery of the clock housing. The clock housing is permitted to pivot with respect to the yoke about an axis created by two of a plurality of detents that engage the yoke on either side of the clock housing. The clock housing may rotate a total of approximately 90 degrees about the axis. One significant drawback of Kallinke's clock with holder is that the clock housing is restricted to rotate about one axis, generally described as the vertical axis or the horizontal axis, at any one time. Moreover, the angle of rotation of the housing about either axis is limited by the raised detents that physically obstruct and prevent the clock housing from rotating beyond the 90 degree angle.
The flex-clock with clip/stand, model FLCLC/S, includes a clock, fixed within a housing, attached to a clip or base by means of a flexible tubular structure. While the tubular structure permits the direction of the clock to be varied over a range of orientations relative to the clip or base, the flexible tubular structure fails to provide for pivotal movement between the clock housing and clip-type mounting structure. Nor does the clock have the ability to right itself which is important to maintain the clock face in position that is easily readable with minimal user intervention.